


Eyeliner makes you hotter

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys In Love, College, Eyeliner, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Simon dresses up as a kitten, The boys are in college together, They are adorable little boyfriends, and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Bram can't resist Simon when he has eyeliner on.This one shot is inspired by this prompt : Can you do something with Bram REALLY appreciating Simon in eyeliner (wink wink)? by - KingHenry17





	Eyeliner makes you hotter

_The first time Simon wore eyeliner, Bram was too shy to say anything._

He was in the crowd of _The Cabaret_ school play, when he noticed just how insanely hot Simon looked with a line of black makeup under his eyes. As everyone cheered and clapped, the only thing Bram could do, was stare at the beautiful boy.

He wished he could come up to him. Admit how absolutely beautiful he thought he looked. But he stayed silent instead, deciding to remain in the shadow for a little longer.

 

_The second time Simon wore eyeliner; their relationship status was very different._

They were openly a couple and getting ready to attend a college Halloween party together.

Bram was going to the party as Obama for a second time and Simon was dressing up as an adorable kitten. The boy was starring at himself in the mirror, delicately placing the small ears on the top of his head.

He looked absolutely adorable and Bram was trying to contain himself.

He lost it completely though when Simon took a small black crayon out of his bag, opening the cap of it and slowly leaning closer to the glass. He started to apply a very soft line of makeup in the creek of his eyes.

It was as if he had done it all his life.

He applied the eyeliner on his second eye, seeming quite satisfied with the look it was giving him.

‘‘How does it look on me?’’ Simon asked as he gently ran a hand through his hair, starring at Bram with the cutest of smiles.

Bram was pretty sure his heart stopped at that exact moment. Simon looked hot as fuck. He was trying his best to ignore the ideas of what he would do to him in the back of his mind. Apparently, his dick was against him though, because it was getting so incredibly hard it was actually starting to hurt.

‘‘Earth to Bram?’’ Simon asked again, trying to understand why he was getting no reply from his boyfriend. He was staring at him intensely and it was starting to make him doubt himself. ‘‘B....I asked you how I looked with eyeliner on. Is it too much? You know how I hate being the center of attention.’’

Bram slowly snapped out of his daydream, clearing his throat and going back to acting as normal as he possibly could.

‘‘You look...Really...Really hot baby.’’ He finally admitted, sitting down on their dorm room bed in attempt to hide the bulge showing against his pants. He knew he was blushing, which only made the whole erection situation even more obvious.

‘‘Do I now?’’ Simon smirked, slowly walking to Bram’s side. He sat down on the bed, pressing a hand gently against Bram’s thigh as he slowly rubbed up and down his leg. ‘‘What would you do to me?’’

‘‘Si please...You’ll make us late for the party.’’ Bram whispered to him, sucking onto his inner cheek nervously.

They had been officially together for a few months now, but Bram was still shy whenever he could feel sexual tension. Sure, they had done _it_ a few times before, but he was pretty sure he had never wanted Simon this badly.

‘‘And why is that a bad thing?’’ Simon asked as he pushed his hand a little higher on Bram’s leg. He squeezed at the forming bulge, letting Bram release an adorable sound that made Simon’s dick throb back into his own shorts. ‘‘Can I help you with that?’’ He smiled at his boyfriend, biting his lower lip tenderly.

‘‘Please...Simon please.’’ Bram almost begged, letting his head fall back. He hated how Simon was not even trying to look sexy...He simply was naturally perfect.

‘‘Shh B...Not so fast. Relax.’’

_Was Simon trying to kill him? Because he was pretty sure it was working._

Simon slowly unzipped the boy’s jeans, struggling to get it down completely because Bram’s hard length was in the way. He tucked his tight boxers down, Bram helping him along the way. Simon curled his fingers around Bram’s dick, slowly moving his palm up and down. The beautiful sound Bram was making was only making Simon want him even more than he already did.

Bram starred at his boyfriend with love and adoration; unable to concentrate on anything else than the black line of makeup he was wearing so incredibly well. He moaned softly as he pumped him, knowing he couldn’t hold it in for much longer. He knew he was weak, but the feelings Simon was providing him were unexplainable. It was something stronger than words. Something that tingled into his whole entire body and left him chocking for more.

‘‘Let me...Make you feel better too.’’ Bram insisted, hating the fact that he was the only one experiencing pleasure.

Simon smiled back at him, gently wiggling out of his own bottoms to make it easier for his boyfriend to reach his erection. In seconds, Bram wrapped his own fingers around Simon’s manhood, massaging the head of it smoothly.

The eighteen year old released a sound that he was holding back for a long time, forehead falling against Bram’s chest as he felt his blood being pumped out of him. Bram moaned one last time as he released liquid all over Simon’s thin thighs. He kept working the boy’s dick, wanting him to feel the satisfaction he had just gotten.

‘‘Bram...I...I’m going to...’’

‘‘It’s okay baby...Let it out.’’ Bram whispered into his ear as he kept moving his hand up and down with a quicker pace.

A small smirk formed at the corner of Bram’s lips, glad to hear the satisfaction he was offering him. Simon’s fingernails slowly digged into the skin of Bram’s back, feeling his legs shake at the intense pleasure he was receiving. He squeezed his hazel spheres shut, parting his lips and spitting a loud moan as he came against Bram’s hand.

Both boys fell against their pillows, panting for oxygen. They allowed their fingers to curl together, unable to look away from each other. Simon starred at Bram with his cute flustered cheeks, realising just how lucky they were to have each other.

‘‘Please wear eyeliner every single day.’’ Bram smiled as he gently ran his thumb under the boy’s eyes, rubbing away the smudged black makeup. ‘‘You’ll need touch-ups.’’

‘‘That’s because you made me cum so hard I cried.’’ Simon confessed, unable to look away. He had loving sparkles in his eyes.

Bram coughed a small laugh, leaning closer to him only to press a small kiss against the top of his head.  

‘‘I’ll help you redo your makeup afterwards baby. Don’t worry.’’ Bram promised, gently brushing his fingers through Simon’s brown locks, amazed by his beauty.

‘‘Let’s cuddle first.’’ Simon insisted, slowly melting into the strong arms of his boyfriend.

There was no place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped at hand jobs this time, but I promise i'll go further next time ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this ! I wish someone would have commented on how cute Simon looked with eyeliner in the movie. UGH. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all your prompts and love. You guys are awesome.  
> Hit me up with Kudos and Comments, because they make my day, what can I say ? 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,  
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
